Batman Vs Sheeva
Description DC vs Mortal Kombat,Experts in Martials Arts and Superhumans who fight anothers superhumans will fight in Death Battle! Interlude Wiz:The Martial Artist are the biggest thing of this world. Boomstick:And Another Worlds. Wiz:Like Batman,The Dark Knight. Boomstick:And Sheeva,the Shokan Queen,im Boomstick. Wiz:And me Wiz,and it's our jobs to analyze there Weapons,armors and Skins,to find who will win,A Death Battle. Batman Wiz:In a darkness night in Gotham City,the young Bruce Wayne was with his parents,after a cinema session. Boomstick:But the had the Brilliant idea of go to a Dark alley when...BANG BANG! Wiz:Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne was killed and the young bruce,swore revenge. Boomstick:Yup,and everytime they said Martha he say: Batman:Why do you say that name?! Wiz:18 years later,Bruce found a cave in the same place where he discovered that "Why we fall" Boomstick:And he build the Batcave,batcars and that all with his billonarie fortune. Wiz:Bruce has learned all the Martial Arts that exist in the world and get 12 Masters Degrees. Boomstick:What the hell?!Me can't learn the alphabet and thid guy get that...wow. Wiz:Batman also have a Super Human Physical Stats,like he can kick and destroy trees in half. Boomstick:He is a fucking Master Detective and a perfect ninja in stealth. Wiz:He learn 127 Martial Arts,like he is a master on every Martial Art. Boomstick:And in his equipment he have his body armor,the batsuit and various Batarangs. Wiz:Depending on the different Batarang,they can Freeze,explote,electrocute and can be remite. Boomstick:And he have the Batmobile,a super car who can fire missiles and can tackle like a Tank and looks like a Bat...like batman. Wiz:With the Bat Suit,Batman have a electric Gaunlets and a Bat control remite. Boobstick:And his favourite transport,the Grappling Hook Gun,with this toy,Bruce can go to any place with just shoot. Wiz:Batman has some interesting Feats,like he ripped the metal Wings of Firefly with his bare hands. Boomstick:he Beat Superman,normally with Kryptonite and all the Justice League members,but with prep time. Wiz:Bruce is the second smarter person in the world,only after Lex Luthor and can avoid the Omega rays of Darkseid. Boombstick:He can avoid bullets from the most letal assasins from DC,like Deadshot,Deathstroke and Dedboi or Jason Todd. Wiz:Bruce defeated the Hulk,but a fainted version and The Punisher,and Superman considerares him as the Dangerous Men Alive. Wiz:But Batman have some faults,like he still being a Human. Boomstick:But he still capable to survive things that can kill some regular humans,like the space,cars,trees,etc. Wiz:And he don't wanna kill,because he think that he is gonna become a assasin,like the one who kill his parents. Boomstick:But,he still being the Darknest Knight,and a cool dude. Batman:"I am the Vengeance,I am the Night,i am Batman" Sheeva Wiz:Long ago,a raze half human and half dragon called Shokan where life un the subterranean world called The Outworld. Boomstick:And the best warriors of Kahn,but one the called the atention of Shao Kahn,and there is Sheeva. Wiz:Shao Kahn sends Sheeva to the Tournament to conquist the Earth,bit she loses with Sonya Blade and come the Bodyguard of the Queen Sindel. Boomstick:And later,she comes the Shokan queen after the the attack and traition of Shao Kahn,and she was know at Goro with boobs. Wiz:Sheeva has to a superhuman physical stats,like she can break out the Skin of other Kombatants and break their bones. Boomstick:She have a fire manipulation,highter than Goro and Stronger like Goro,who can lift and Throw rocks,seriously. Wiz:She can dodges attacks from fastest characters who is sonic speed and stomp un the earth and create little Earthqueakes. Boomstick:She can live around 10.000 years because she is inmortal and in his weapons she have the Shokan Blades. Wiz:in his Feats,she can fight with other Fighters and break bones,and she uses his down arms to grab to his enemies and hit they with his up arms and can transform into a Giant Scorpion. Boombstick:And she is a sexy Four Arms Conqueror. "For The Shokan" Death Battle! (Localitation-A Gotham Parking) Sheeva is Fighting Johny Cage,She Kicks Cage and him fall Unconscious them Sheeva grab his body,and break him over his knee. The Break body of Johnny falls in a bloody pool,then a Strange figure appear behind Sheeva,That is Batman who punches The Shokan in The Face. FIGHT Batman throws several Batarangs to Sheeva,but The Shokan breaks it easily and run towards The Dark Knight. Category:EmperorDedede Category:DC vs Mortal Kombat Themed Death Battle's Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles Category:EmperorDedede Season One